Hiei in an American School
by Katerina-Katsopolis
Summary: Hiei goes to an American High School for a year and stays at Capsule Corp. What happnes when he falls in love with one of Vegeta's kids. Rated for language in some songs. I suck at summarys please r/r
1. Hiei's new school

Me: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything like that. And just so you know in my story Capsule Corp. is located in America. And I mad one of the Characters a famous singer but different people do her songs. Just wanted to make sure you knew that ok on with the story. Vegeta had a daughter before he came to earth to try and kill Kakarot (Goku) and she looks like him more then Trunks does. Read to find more out about her. Just so you know her name is Stormy. No flames.  
  
Hiei: I will kill you if you flame her.  
  
Me: Hiei!! You are going to scare the readers away before the story even begins. Ok here is the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Let's see." Said Hiei. "Where is the place I'm suppose to be staying at? Kurama said it was Capsule Corp. Where is it?" Hiei walked down the street looking for Capsule Corp. "I think I found Capsule Corp." "You think?" Said a lavender haired boy. "I'm Trunks. Who are you?" "I'm Hiei." "Well I'll see you around." "Yeah see you." Hiei headed into Capsule Corp.  
  
"Um. Excuse me." Hiei said to a lady at the desk. She kept typing. "Excuse me!" He said again a bit louder. She kept typing. "EXCUSE ME!" He shouted "Huh? Oh sorry. What do you want?" "Uh. I'm looking for Bulma Briefs." "Right just a sec." She dials something on the phone. "Mrs. Briefs there is a boy here to see you. Alright." She hangs up the phone. "She will send someone down here to get you. You can wait over there." "Thank you."  
  
In 5 minutes a girl walked out of an elevator. And walks over to Hiei. "Hello I'm Stormy and you must be Hiei." "Yes." "Please fallow me." She lead him to the elevator and went in. He looked at the girl she was pretty she had black hair (with silver stripes) that goes a little past her shoulders and she had black pants a camouflage shirt with a black jacket she also wore finger cut gloves a necklace that had a real crystal on it and was wearing from a belt that (from what Hiei could tell) looked like a monkeys tail.  
  
They rode it to the 3rd floor and got off. "BULMA! Where is she?" "What's going on Stormy?" Said a man with hair that looks like Stormy's minus the stripes. "Oh hey dad. Have you seen Bulma any where?" "Bulma?" "Your wife." 'She calls her mom by her real name.' Hiei thought. "My wife?" "Daddy!" "Ok ok she is in the kitchen." "Thanks Daddy." "Don't call me that." "Whatever. See you later." So Stormy and Hiei want to the kitchen.  
  
"Bulma there you are. This is the boy." "Really. So you are the kid who is staying with us for a year." "Yeah that is me." Hiei said. "Ok Stormy will show you to your room." "You do relies that I am not a servant Bulma." Stormy said. "Yeah whatever. Just show him to his room." "I am going to get you Bulma. Come on kid your room is this way." She led Hiei down the hall. "This is your room. The bathroom is three doors down and my room is right next to yours and if you go in there I will hurt you."  
  
"You will hurt me?" Hiei said in shock. "You are a human." "Ha ha ha I guess we'll see. And just so you know Bulma is not my mother my mom is dead. Bye." She went into her room leaving a very confused Hiei in the hall. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go into your room?" "What?" Trunks had just appeared out of nowhere. "Where did you come from?" Hiei asked Trunks still confused "My mom and dad." "I'm not stupid I know that." "Then why did you ask?" "Never mind." "Why were you looking at my sisters door?" "She is your sister?" "Half sister but still my sister." "I'll see you later." With that he walked into his room.  
  
The next morning Hiei heard a loud ring telling him to wake up but he just went back to sleep. 30 minutes later Stormy and Bulma are outside Hiei's room. "Is he related to Kakarot?" Stormy asked Bulma. "No he is not." "WAKE UP!!!!" Stormy shouted. Hiei jumped out of bed and ran to the door. "Where is the fire?" There where Stormy and Bulma laughing there heads off. "Why did you do that?" "You have one hour to get ready for school now go." And with that Stormy and Bulma walked off into the kitchen.  
  
"Is he up yet?" Vegeta said. "He is working on it Hon." Bulma said to her husband. "I'm here." Hiei said when he arrived in the kitchen. "10 minutes. Lets go." Stormy said and got up. "Why are we going now?" Hiei asked. "Because school starts in 10 minutes and it is in Satan city. Now go catch the bus." "Fine." And with that Hiei headed off to the bus stop.  
  
2 minutes later a bus stopped and Hiei got up. He went over to the bus and got on. He walked to the back of the bus. There was no empty seat. So he sat next to a boy. "Hi I'm Gohan." The boy said. "I'm Hiei." "Turn on the radio!" One of the kids yelled. "What station?" The bus driver asked. "106.9!" The bus rang. "Ok you got it." Then he flipped a switch and some guy started to talk. "To days number 1 song is Are You Happy Now? sung by the one and only Stormy Briefs." "Stormy Briefs? I thought she said the Bulma was not her mom." Hiei said confused. "Oh she's not. Her dad is married to Bulma so she took her last name." Gohan said. "Oh ok." Hiei said still confused.  
  
Now, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't  
  
care. yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
You took all there was to take,  
  
And left me with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it, yeah  
  
And I am givin' up this game  
  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care,  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhh  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now? Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
  
You could never give somethin' you ain't got  
  
You can't run away from yourself  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
  
Come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhh  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look my in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
I'm not about to break  
  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
There was a cheer around the bus. As the guy started to talk again. "Lets see how many of you can name all 10 top songs?" "Where here." The bus driver said. "AWWWW!" Was heard thru out the bus as Hiei and Gohan got off the bus and headed into the school.  
  
"Your locker is right by mine." Gohan said when He and Hiei got to there lockers. "How to you work this thing?" Hiei said holding up a combination lock. "Did the school give it to you?" "Yes." "What's you combination?" Gohan asked. "My what?" "There should be three numbers under your locker number. What are they?" "Oh. 27-12-32." "Ok let me tell you how to work this thing. First you will move this arrow past zero 3 times to the right. Do you got that?" Hiei nodded. "After you move it three times you make it stop on 27. Then you will you will move it past zero once to the left and make it stop on 12. You got that?" He nodded again. "Ok finally you make it stop on 32. Don't go past zero just make it stop on 32 going to the right. And then it opens. Do you have all that?" He nodded. "Good now lets go to class."  
  
"Let me see your schedule." Gohan said to Hiei. He handed him his schedule. "Great." "What?" Asked a confused Hiei. "You have the exact same schedule as me. Well lets go to math." So they head down the hall when they saw a girl running up to them. "GOHAN WAIT UP!" "Videl what's up?" "I was almost late for class. Who is the new kid?" "Oh this is Hiei the kid who is staying at Capsule Corp. with Stormy and Trunks." "Oh yeah I remember you saying something like that about something like that." "Ok whatever lets go to class." So all three of them went into the classroom.  
  
"For those of you who don't know me my name is Mr. Wizst. Now lets begin." First period went very well for Hiei. "Next is homeroom." Videl said. "Its English." Gohan said in a rather annoyed voice. "What's wrong with English? Are you guys failing?" Hiei asked. "No we have got the to top scores in the school. It's just boring." Said Videl. "English is with Mrs. Walter, Geography with Mr. Reeder, next Science with Mrs. Smith, Computers with Mrs. Murr, Art with Mrs. Bliss, Last Marshal Arts with Harcule. Why are we still taking that class? Now that I think about it. Why did we every take that class?" Gohan asked "I don't now." Videl said. "Umm who's Hercule?" Asked a still confused Hiei. "To me he is Hercule." Gohan said. "To everyone else he is Mr. Satan. And he is my Dad" Videl finished. "But that's the name of the city." Hiei said. "Yeah. I'll explain it to you when we get to Capsule Corp. Lets go to English." Gohan said. And they all headed down the hall.  
  
The bell rang. "Mrs. Walter isn't here. Funny." Gohan said. A boy in the back had a radio on and shouted, "Quiet!" Has a song started to play. "I love this song." A girl said.  
  
"Look.. if you had.. one shot, or one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted.. in one moment Would you capture it.. or just let it slip? Yo.. His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
  
To drops bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
He opens his mouth but the words won't come out  
  
He's chokin', how? Everybody's jokin' now  
  
The clock's run out, time's up, over - BLAOW!  
  
Snap back to reality, OH - there goes gravity  
  
OH - there goes Rabbit, he choked  
  
He's so mad, but he won't  
  
Give up that easy nope, he won't have it  
  
He knows, his whole back's to these ropes  
  
It don't matter, he's dope  
  
He knows that, but he's broke  
  
He's so sad that he knows  
  
When he goes back to this mobile home, that's when it's  
  
Back to the lab again, yo, this whole rap shit  
  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him You better - lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go (go)  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
  
You better - lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go (go)  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
  
You better. Soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
  
This world is mine for the taking  
  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
  
A normal life is boring; but superstardom's  
  
Close to post-mortem, it only grows harder   
  
Homie grows hotter, he blows it's all over  
  
These hoes is all on him, coast to coast shows  
  
He's known as the Globetrotter  
  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
  
But hold your nose cause here goes the cold water  
  
These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product  
  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
  
He nose-dove and sold nada, and so the soap opera  
  
Is told, it unfolds, I suppose it's old partner  
  
But the beat goes on da-da-dum da-dum da-dah You better - lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go (go)  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
  
You better - lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go (go)  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
  
You better. No more games, I'm a change what you call rage  
  
Tear this mother fucking roof off like two dogs caged  
  
I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed  
  
I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
  
But I kept rhymin' and stepped right in the next cypher  
  
Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper  
  
All the pain inside amplified by the  
  
Fact that I can't get by with my nine to  
  
Five and I can't provide the right type of  
  
Life for my family, cause man, these God damn  
  
Food stamps don't buy diapers, and there's no movie  
  
There's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
  
And these times are so hard, and it's getting' even harder  
  
Tryin' to feed and water my seed plus, teeter-totter  
  
Caught up between bein' a father and a primadonna  
  
Baby momma drama screamin' on her too much for me to wanna  
  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail I've got  
  
To formulate a plot, or end up in jail or shot  
  
Success is my only mother fuckin' option, failure's not  
  
Mom I love you but this trailer's got to go  
  
I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot  
  
So here I go it's my shot, feet fail me not  
  
This may be the only opportunity that I got You better - lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go (go)  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
  
You better - lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go (go)  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
  
You better."  
  
"Turn that stuff off." Mrs. Walter walked into the room. "Now lets begin. Everybody turn your books to pages 256" One hour pass and everyone went to there lockers. "You were right English is boring." Hiei said sleepily as they walked down to hall. "So what else is new?" Gohan said. The next three hours went pretty well for Hiei. He got good marks in Geography for knowing all about Japan and good marks in science for know everything about fire but he did however get extra extra homework in computers for not know anything about computers.  
  
"I hate computers." Hiei said angrily has they walked to there lockers. "Oh don't worry since you are staying at Capsule Corp. Stormy can help you. She was the best student Mrs. Murr ever had. She is a wiz a computers." Gohan said. "Do you really think Stormy would help me?" Hiei said. "Why wouldn't She?" Videl asked confused. "Yeah she helped me and I'm her rival." Gohan said. "Why are you her rival? It's point less for humans to have a rival." Hiei said. Videl and Gohan looked at each other then to Hiei then to each other again then laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Hiei said not liked being laughed at. "Nothing. Nothing." Gohan said. "Let's go to our next class." Gohan and Videl headed down the hall fallowed by a very confused Hiei.  
  
"School is over for the day." Hiei said as He and Gohan walked onto the bus. "Keywords For The Day." Gohan said. "We are going back tomorrow." "I hate that." They rode the bus to Capsule Corp. got off and went into the building. "Hi Gohan." The woman behind the counter said. "How are you today?" "Fine. Let's go Hiei." Gohan said and he and Hiei headed to the elevator and went to the third floor. "STORMY!" Gohan yelled. Just then Stormy comes around the corner. "What do you want Gohan?" Stormy said with an annoyed tone of voice. "Uh um do you think that you could help Hiei with computers he got a lot of extra home work." "Mrs. Murr all ways does that. I'll help him on one condition he has to beat me in a fight in the GR." "I'll do it." Hiei said there is no way he is backing out of a challenge.  
  
"Ok are you sure you want to fight her." Gohan said. "I need help in computers and I'm not afraid of a challenge." Hiei said. "Are you coming or not?" Stormy yelled out of a door. "I'm coming. Why is this place called the GR anyway?" All of a sudden he felt a pull on his skin telling him gravity had increased. "Does that answer your question? We won't fight with times gravity on I just thought it would answer your question." "No I want to fight in this gravity." Hiei said wanting a new challenge. "Ok suit your self."  
  
It was a good battle. Stormy would throw a couple of punches then she would block a punch or kick given by Hiei. To Hiei's amassment Stormy was faster than him. It was going pretty good then Hiei got tried and fell on the ground breathing hard the extra gravity keeping him there. "I beat you Hiei." Stormy said. Then she turned around to go turn off the gravity when Hiei saw her belt had come lose. "Here your belt came lose." Hiei said and grabbed hold of it. Immediately Stormy stopped, started to rock back and forth, then fell over.  
  
"Ok quit fooling around Stormy get up and turn the gravity off so I can get up." "Let go." "Why?" "I can't get up unless you let go." "Ok I'll let go on one condition." "What could you possibly want that I have?" "You have to help me with computers." "Grrrrr. Fine I'll help you." Hiei let go of the belt and Stormy got up and went to turn off the gravity with her Belt swishing angrily behind her. Stormy turned to gravity off and Hiei got up. "Why did you fall down with I grabbed on your belt?" Hiei asked. "Because it is my tail." "I didn't think humans had tails." "They don't. I'm not a human." "Then what are you?" "I'm a Saiyan." "A what?" "A Saiyan and a full blood at that. Gohan is half Saiyan and so is my little brother and Gohan's little brother Goten and his little sister Goreh." "How can your little brother be half if you are full?" "He is my half brother. We have different mothers. My little brother is Trunks."  
  
Hiei and Stormy walked out of the GR to meat Vegeta. "How did the fight go?" He asked. "I won." Stormy said. Then Vegeta noticed that her tail was hanging behind her. "Uh Stormy." He said. "What? Oh he knows. It fell and he grabbed on to it." Stormy said. "Ok whatever. See you later Stormy." "Ok dad." Hiei's mouth fell. "What?" Stormy said to Hiei confused. "He is your dad?" "Yep you got a problem with that?" "No of course not. Just kinda surprised me." "Whatever. If you want me to help you with computers then come with me.  
  
"You told me that if I went in there you would hurt me." Hiei said standing outside Stormy's room with her in the door way. "Oh please the best computer in the building is in my room so if you want my help come in here. But if you touch anything that does not have to do with the computer I will hurt you." "Ok I won't touch what I'm not suppose to. Hiei fallows Hiei into Stormy's room and somebody's head was on the computer screen. "Stormy there you are." Oh hi Misty. What's up?" "Nothing much. Hey who is the cute kid?" Hiei blushed a little. "Oh this kid. This is Hiei. Remember the kid who I told you was staying here for a year." "Oh yeah I remember you saying something like that about something like that." "Whatever talk to you later." "Bye."  
  
"Ok how did she see me?" Hiei said after the girl's head left the screen. "Because if the web cam. I have mine on all the time." "Does Gohan have a computer?" "Yeah a web cam too. Why?" "Just wondering." "Ok. Whatever." So Stormy began to explain how to use the computer and everything else about computers. Then Misty's head popped up on the computer again. "What is it Misty?" "Turn on your radio now." "Why?" "Just do it." "Ok." Stormy went over to her bed and reached across to turn on the radio.  
  
I never win 1st place I don't support the team I can't take direction And my socks are never clean Teachers dated me My parents hated me I was always in a fight 'Cause I can't do nothing right  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror Can't take the person staring back at me  
  
I'm a hazard to myself Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy It's bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't want to be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else  
  
LA told me You'll be a pop star All you have to change Is everything you are Tired of being compared To damn Britney Spears She's so pretty That just ain't me  
  
So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me something A day in the life of someone else  
  
I'm a hazard to myself Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy It's bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't want to be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else  
  
"That song is all about you." Misty said when the song ended. "It is?" Hiei said looking confused. "Misty you know that the only part that fits me is I was always in a fight and that's it." "Yeah sure whatever Stormy." "Bye Misty." "Ok talk to you later. Bye" Then Misty's head left the screen. "Let's go." Stormy said to Hiei. "Where are we going?" "We are going to the kitchen unless you are not hungry you can go to your room." "Ok let's go to the kitchen."  
  
So Stormy went to the kitchen Vegeta Trunks and Bulma were already eating. There was one Pizza box on the floor by Trunk's chair and 3 by Vegeta's. "You family are pigs." Hiei said looking at the pizza boxes on the floor. "If you think my family are pigs you should see Kakarot eat food." "Who?" "Uh Gohan's father." "I thought he was Goku?" "Me and my dad call him Kakarot everyone else calls him Goku." "Why do you call him Kakarot?" "Long story. Tell you later."  
  
"Man your family are pigs." Hiei said walking down the hall. "Watch it." Stormy said. "What they are your dad finished with 6 pizzas and your brother finished with 4. You finished with what? 5 pieces?" "I need to stay as light a possible to keep my speed up. They eat like Saiyans should. I don't. I should of eaten as much as my father did. Because me and him are full bloods. But I am the weird one in the family. I'm going to my room. See ya." "Yeah see ya."  
  
1 month pasted and Stormy is just laying on her bed listening to her radio when a boy's head with red hair popped on her computer screen. "Hello." he said. Stormy sat up. Turned off the radio then turned to the computer. "Hello. Is this Capsule Corp.?" He said. "Yes but if you want to make a order you have the wrong address." "What? Oh no I just wanted to check up on Hiei." "Ok I'll go get him." And she walked out of the room. While she was gone the boy looked around the room. "Americans decorate their rooms quite differently the we do in Japan."  
  
"Get in there." The boy turned to see Stormy telling Hiei to go into her room. "No I'm going to the GR." Hiei said. "You could barley last a half an hour in there with the setting on 10." It was on 10. You started me on level 10." "I started on level 300 and went up to level 1000. Now get in there." "Hiei." The boy said. "Huh?" Stormy and Hiei said. "Kurama. About time. It's been a month." Hiei said. "Sorry it took so long I didn't know Capsule Corps. address." 'And you still don't know.' Stormy thought.  
  
"Who is the cute girl over there?" Kurama asked. "Oh that's Stormy Briefs." "Oh is she the famous American singer oh as been singing since she was 12?" Hiei and Stormy look at him with disbelief on their faces. 'He is in Japan and he knows about me.' Stormy thought. "I guess so." Hiei said. 'And the one who is staying with me for a year as no clue' Stormy thought again. "So do you think she is cute Hiei?" "Yeah I do." "So when are you going to ask her out." "I don't know."  
  
"Ok that's it bye." Stormy said. "Huh wait don't-" Was all Kurama got out before Stormy turned off the computer. "What was that for?" Hiei asked a little mad. "You are starting to freak me out." "Sorry we weren't speaking in English for you to understand." "Oh you don't need to worry about me understanding what you two were talking about." "Crap. You speak Japanese." "Yep bye." And with that said Stormy pushed Hiei out of her room slamming the door behind him. "Man I blew it big time." Hiei said as he walked into his room.  
  
1 week later at school Hiei opened his locker and an envelope fell at him. "What's this?" He asked Gohan. "I got one too open it up." They both opened their envelope. "It's an invitation to a party." Gohan said delighted. "Don't lose that invitation that's the only to get into the party." Gohan said to Hiei. Then a girl came up to Hiei and Gohan. You to are coming to my party right. "Of course we are. Right Hiei?" Gohan said putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Yeah whatever." Hiei replied. "Great." She said then ran down the hall. "When is the party?" Hiei asked Gohan. "Tomorrow a 9 o- clock." "Whatever. See ya." "Yeah bye."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Me: Hey I re did this chapter a little bit. One of my best friends got mad at me for putting my oc in the story and not hers so I put her in. There might be more done with her in the next chapter. And just so you know her oc is Goreh and she is 2 years younger than Gohan and she has black hair that goes down to her shoulders. OK. This is only my second story. My first one sucked. You can read is if you want. I thought it sucked. But my friends said that I should put in on fan fiction so I did.  
  
Hiei: Come on it was good. Read it everybody.  
  
Me: Hiei. It did suck. But I guess you can read it if you want to. But no flames. OK.  
  
Hiei: Or I will hurt you.  
  
Me: -_-(sigh) See you next chappie. K. Bye 


	2. The Party and a Secret Revealed

Me: Hey guys this is the next chippie^_^. This is my second fic you need to remember that. Thanks. So my friend isn't mad isn't me anymore :) yeah. So on with the story. No flames please.  
  
Hiei: Don't flame her or you will have to answer to me.  
  
Me: Hiei. BE NICE!!! Sorry about that. On with the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day Hiei and Gohan arrived at the party together. Gohan knocked on the door and the same girl who was at school opened it. "Hey guys come in." "Sure." Gohan said as he and Hiei walked in. When they walked in the nearly fell down in shock Stormy was sing for the party.  
  
hey mr. dj turn the music up loud  
  
and everyone report to the dance floor now  
  
lock em up cause we best get down  
  
off the chain like they do it in the south  
  
everybody just having a good time  
  
got my eyes on the guys because they so fine  
  
thats right so i can get drunk  
  
how much junk you got in that trunk  
  
come out the house get on the street  
  
here see low let out the clothes and freak  
  
act a fool you can do whachu want  
  
get loose cause the track be that funk  
  
groove to the bump  
  
just break it down  
  
make ya trunk bobble with that extra bounce  
  
make it touch the ground then raise it up  
  
like the garbage men do with the dump truck  
  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
oh here we go  
  
time to shake that ass on the dance floor  
  
jiggle that thing like jello  
  
all my rich chicks, and the girls in the ghetto  
  
so we go get drunk, til' you fall that's right  
  
in the club or either in your bumpin ride  
  
slim a big bone don't matter you're size  
  
don't matter if you're black or white  
  
all shapes and sizes spread love world wide  
  
i mean we all the same color inside  
  
so why divide, i mean there's no reason why  
  
east coast to the west side  
  
mid-west to the south we tight  
  
thats to show you please believe  
  
ima stay being me, and the change of me  
  
like trick see i luv the kids  
  
so i got to work out for as long as i live  
  
i'm tryna be the best thing coming out this year  
  
to rock you to tril and thats the scrill  
  
but for now  
  
just break it down  
  
make ya trunk bobble with that extra bounce  
  
make it touch the ground then raise it up  
  
like the garbage men do with the dump truck  
  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
tube tops, t-shirts, blue jeans, mini skirts  
  
overtime make it work  
  
wobble that ass til' the thing hurt  
  
white beaters, throw backs, fitted caps, bucket hats  
  
no matter where you from where you at  
  
shake that shit like how you luv that  
  
everybody get your boogie on  
  
party all night til' the break of dawn, c'mon  
  
put your hands in the air  
  
and wave em around like you just don't care, yeah  
  
front to the back over there  
  
vip area, ballas upstairs  
  
get booked and cop ya chairs  
  
at the top of your lungs and let me hear, yeah  
  
just break it down  
  
make ya trunk bobble with that extra bounce  
  
make it touch the ground then raise it up  
  
like the garbage men do with the dump truck  
  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
"Did you guys like that?" Stormy said into the microphone. While everyone was watching Stormy somebody went over to the snack table and spiked the punch. "Uh Hiei. I know that you are in shock but lets go get something from the snack table." Gohan said to a shocked Hiei. "What? Yeah." Hiei said. So they went over to the snack table. Gohan got some chips and Hiei got some punch. (A/N: Not a good idea.) With in 5 min. Hiei was drunk. "Hey waz up baby?" Hiei said drunkly to a girl. "Get away from me." She said. Then Hiei wondered on to the stage where Stormy was. "Uh Hiei are you feeling all right?" Stormy asked. "Yeah sure honey." "What are you talking about Hi-HIEI!" At that moment Hiei fell face first off the stage. Stormy and Gohan ran to him picked him up and carried him to Capsule Corp.  
  
The next day Hiei woke up to find him on the couch at Capsule Corp. and Gohan Bulma and Stormy watching him. He had a terrible head and stomach ace. "What happened?" Hiei said. He was so tired and he didn't know why. Stormy smiled at his question. "You! Got!! DRUNK!" "How did that happen?" Gohan asked confused. "The only way to do that is to drink beer. All he had was punch." "Well someone like him should know when someone spiked the punch." "What are you talking about?" Hiei asked confused. He didn't know what she meant by someone like him. "It is nothing to be ashamed of." "What is?" "Not being Human." "Say what?" Everyone asked confused. Vegeta and Trunks walked in to here her say that and they said it at the same time every one else did." (A/N: Did you get that? If not E-mail me and I'll try and explain it.) "What do you mean not human?" Bulma asked. "The only people on this planet who do not have human blood are you Vegeta Goku Piccolo and Dende. Every one else here is at least half human." "I'm not stupid Bulma. I know that. But ever since he walked thru the door on the first floor I knew he was not Human." "How could you have known?" Gohan asked not wanting to believe her. "I DON'T KNOW!!! I CAN SPEAK NEMIK AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!! YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS A LOT OF STUFF I CAN DO AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I CAN DO ANY OF IT!!" Stormy shouted at him getting very very mad. (A/N: She is a Saiyan what did you expect?)  
  
She turns to Hiei looks at him and says. "You don't have to hide it any more. We all understand. I won't tell what you are I want you too. But you can tell them when you please. I am going to go to my room. Good bye." And with that said she walks by Vegeta and Trunks and goes to her room. "Uh Hiei what was she talking about?" Vegeta said. "I have no idea." Hiei said. He knew he was lien he just wanted to know how she knew that he was not Human. So he fallowed her to her room. He went to her room and knocked. "What do you want Hiei?" Stormy said from inside her room. "Huh?" Hiei said. 'How did she know it was me?' He thought. "I said what do you want?" "Uh yeah can I come in?" "Whatever." So Hiei went in side. Stormy was on her bed. "What?" She said not looking at him. "Uh. How did you know I was not Human?" "Your scent is not human." 'What I thought she was a Saiyan? Who can she tell scents apart.' "Because I have a sensitive nose." "What? How did you know I was thinking that?" "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to do that." 'Can she read minds like me and not do it on purpose?' "Yes I can." "Ok that answers my question." "Now I have on for you." "A what?" "A Question genius. Why do you cover up your third eye?" "What are you talking about?" "I know you have a third eye. You can't pretend you are a normal person." "Ok How do you know I have a third eye." "I have seen red light in the shape on an eye on your forehead underneath the bandana." "If I can't be Human then I want to look Human." "But you look normal with out hiding your true self." "What are you talking about? There are no Humans that have more than 2 eyes." "Tien." "What?" "Tien." "Why are you saying Tien?" "Tien has three eyes." "Yeah he is probably a Saiyan or what ever races you know." "No as a matter of fact." Stormy sat up to face him. "Tien is a human." "I sure he hates it too." "No he thinks it is the best thing that has ever happened to him besides him meeting his friend. But that doesn't matter. He is proud on what he has." "What about you? You hide your tail." Stormy stood up walked over to Hiei, stopped right in front of him, and..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Me: Cliffhanger. ^_^. I need ideas after this. So if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. This is my second fic. So no flames.  
  
Hiei: Or you will have to answer to me.  
  
Me: -_- (Sigh) Sorry over protective boyfriend. See you next chappie^_^ 


	3. The Christmas Party

Me: Hey I'm back. ^_^  
  
Hiei: Me too.  
  
Me: So what was the story about again.  
  
Hiei: What! It was about me going to an American High School.  
  
Me: Oh yeah I remember now.  
  
Hiei: Sometimes I worry about you.  
  
Me: You know me. I was just kidding. Here is the Third Chapter.  
  
Hiei: And remember flames will get you killed.  
  
Me: -_- (Sigh) Hiei.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What about you? You hide your tail." Stormy got up, walked over to Hiei, stopped right in front of him, and slapped him so hard that he hit the door and it almost flew off its hinges. "Get out of my room you damn piece of shit! I never want to see you in my room ever again!" Stormy said with her energy rising almost to Super Saiyan level. Hiei got up and ran as fast as he could. "Note to self: Never make her mad." Hiei said lying on his bed. "Wonder how long she will stay mad at me?"  
  
"Damn him." Stormy said still mad. 'May be I'll go to the GR? No I'm too mad I'll break it in no time. I'll go talk to Tien. He's good at getting me to calm down.' Stormy thought, with that she went to the kitchen, told Bulma where she is going, and then left.  
  
3 months later Stormy is still mad at Hiei but not as mad. (A/N: Man Saiyans know how to hold a grudge.) It was Christmas. Usualy Nothing happens but sence Hiei was there Bulma wanted to do something. So she decided to throw a party. She was going to invite everyone. Even Piccolo. The fact that she was going to invite Piccolo shocked all the Saiyans. (A/N: Because of how she acted in the Frieza Saga.) It was a week before the party Gohan and everyone is out of school and Bulma has already began to put decorations up. "Why are you doing this so early woman?" Vegeta said walking into one of the streamers that fell. "So it will be ready." "Ready for want?" "For the party." "I guarantee you that me and Stormy won't be here." "Fine! It will be better with out you anyway." "Hn. Whatever woman." And he walked outside to the GR.  
  
Stormy was training with Tien again. "Why are you still mad at him?" Tien asked her. "Don't ask." "But it doesn't make any since. It has been three months. Normal people don't stay mad that long." "Well in case you haven't noticed I'm not normal." "What are you talking about? Of course you are." "No I'm not! I have a tail! Normal people don't have tails." "That doesn't matter. You are normal in my book." "Tien." A smile crept across her face. Tien smiled back. They look in to each other's eyes. They get closer and closer and closer. "Hey guys what's up!" Chiaotzu popped out of nowhere. "DON'T DO THAT!!!" Stormy and Tien yelled at the same time. "Sorry. Bulma wanted me to get you." "Why?" Tien asked. "The party is about to start." "But it is not for another week." Stormy said. "She said she was going to have in early because she has to go some where next week." "Whatever. I guess I will see you later Tien." "What? Aren't you coming?" "No." "Why?" "I just don't feel like it." "Ok. You do what you want. See you later." "Bye." With that Tien and Chiaotzu flew off. Stormy tried to train but couldn't she felt bad about something but didn't know what. "Grrrrr. I'll get nothing done this way. I'll go to the stupid party." And she flew off.  
  
At the party Hiei was looking for Stormy and finally found her. She wasn't wearing what she usually wore. She still had the finger cut gloves but know she had black tight fitting leather pants, (A/N:Yami/Yugi/Dog Demon that was for you. Leather. ^_^) a flame halter-top, and a hooded flame duster. With her tail hanging out the bottom. 'She likes flames.' Hiei thought. He was surprised she had actually come. She was leaning against the back wall with Tien next to her. 'I wonder if she and Tien have something going on.' Hiei thought to himself. "What you looking at shorty?" Gohan said walking up to Hiei. "Grrrr. Don't call me that!!" "Ok ok. Don't blow my head off. But what are you looking at." "Nothing." Gohan looked in the direction that he was facing. "You were looking at Stormy? Why?" "No reason." Gohan grinned. "I think I know why." "No you don't Hiei said quickly. "Ok fine whatever." Gohan said then walked off. Just then a girl walked up to Hiei. "Hi. I'm Goreh." "Have we met before?" "No. I'm Gohan's little sister." Goreh is a girl with hair a little like Vedil's just a little spikier, an outfit like Goku's except where he has orange she has light blue, and where he has blue she has white, and she is 2 years younger than Gohan.  
  
The next day Bulma left with her parents on a business trip. So Vegeta and Stormy where left to take care of Capsule Corp. There wasn't really mush to do, but then there never really was. Stormy was lying on her bed when Kurama's head popped up on Stormy's computer screen. "You have the wrong address." Stormy said without looking at the screen. "Oh sorry." Kurama said and disappeared. "Stormy decided to turn on the radio.  
  
Walk in a corner shop  
  
See a shoplifting cop  
  
See the old lady with a gun  
  
See the hero try 2 run  
  
Nothing's what is seems, I mean  
  
It's not all dirty, but it's not all clean  
  
There's children paying bills  
  
There's monks buying thrills  
  
There's pride for sale in magazines  
  
There's pills for rent 2 make u clean  
  
Marvin Gaye, there's no brother, brother  
  
Woody Guthrie's land can't feed Mother  
  
Mothers weep, children sleep  
  
So much violence ends in silence  
  
It's a shame there's no one 2 blame  
  
For all the pain that life brings  
  
If u will just take me  
  
It might just complete me  
  
And together we can make a stand  
  
A waitress brings me lunch  
  
We meet but do not touch  
  
On TV, D.C. selling lies  
  
While in the corner, King's dream dies  
  
Go 2 the counter, pay for me and my friend  
  
A homeless man pulls out a roll, says it's on him  
  
The mayor has no cash  
  
He said he spent it on hookers and hash  
  
Mothers weep, children sleep  
  
So much violence ends in silence  
  
It's a shame there's no one 2 blame  
  
For all the pain that life brings  
  
If u will just take me  
  
It might just complete me  
  
And together we can make a stand  
  
U will love me, I will love u  
  
U will love me, I will love u  
  
Mothers weep, children sleep  
  
So much violence ends in silence  
  
It's a shame there's no one 2 blame  
  
For all the pain that life brings  
  
If u will just take me  
  
It might just complete me  
  
And together we can make a stand  
  
Mothers weep, children sleep  
  
So much violence ends in silence  
  
It's a shame there's no one 2 blame  
  
For all the pain that life brings  
  
If u will just take me  
  
It might just complete me  
  
And together we can make a stand  
  
Mothers weep, children sleep  
  
So much violence ends in silence  
  
It's a shame there's no one 2 blame  
  
For all the pain that life brings  
  
If u will just take me  
  
It might just complete me  
  
And together we can make a stand  
  
Gohan can over to hang out at Capsule Cops. Hiei saw him and decided to ask him a question. "Hey Gohan." Hiei said. "Huh? Oh hey Hiei. Waz up?" "Nothin much. Hey could I ask you a question?" "You just did." "Ha Ha Ha. Um do you know if there is anything going on between Tien and Stormy?" "Uh I don't know. I mean yeah they hang out a lot but when I see them together they fight like enemies. I really don't know. If they do they don't shoe it." "Ok just wondering." "Why?" "No reason." "Are you blushing?" "No! It's your imagination!" "Ok ok ok ok. See you later."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Me: So how did you like that story  
  
Hiei: I liked it.  
  
Me: Duh!!!  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Me: Nothin. Nothin. So see you next chapter. 


End file.
